Alcoholic Remedies
by Mistercreationist
Summary: (Another Tal/Yas fic. Made by myself and a friend of mine.) Yasuo has always had troubles with his drinking, and he knew about them. But honestly, it never really got between him and his ability to fight. Talon had been hired to kill him, but things take a turn for the.. uhh.. would you consider it better, or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Talon had a purpose to travel to Ionia, previously being hired to take out a hit on the Unforgiven, Yasuo. Though honestly, even he didn't see a point in it. From what he knew, that man was nothing more than a man made problem. Something that the Ionians should deal with, and not him. But nonetheless, the assassin travelled to the Eastern continent to begin his search for this man. After a few weeks, Talon had managed to track down the Wanderer down to their usual trail around the neutral zones that resided in Ionia, finding the man rather quickly through the brush. Yasuo seemed to be partaking in a number of bottles of alcohol, and it made the assassin leer. There wasn't really a point in slicing this man's throat when he wouldn't put up a fight.

With a soft grunt, he dropped down to the grass below, meters away from the Samurai.

"Whiskey is a poor drink choice for a gentleman of no value."

Seeing the Noxian in front of him was no surprise to Yasuo, him being rather used to assassins from all corners of Valoran being sent after him. This would be no different.

"Which is exactly why I leave the Whiskey to you, Noxian. I'll be over here, enjoying my Sake." Yasuo quipped, though his tone was definitely sour. Scowling, he turned away from the assassin, not particularly inclined to stare upon such a creature.

Worthless, is the only word that comes to mind. Despite the Ionian being someone to betray those around them, the Noxian couldn't help himself. This guy was absolutely fucking worthless. There was a bit of a laugh. Drinking away their doom, huh. That's a way to go. _"I pity you."_ Alcohol is disgusting; a distraction. There's so much more that could be happening with him. Instead, he's wasting it away.

"Save your pity for someone who wants it." He snarked back, reaching at the bamboo flask hanging by his side. Uncorking it, the Ronin took a swig, moving to lean against a tree. At the moment, Yasuo was already decently buzzed, so he was in a rather forgiving mood. Normally, he'd be bitching away at this Noxian, trying to start a fight or something. But right now, he just wasn't feeling the need to.

Free passes doesn't explain a shitty attitude like his. Refusing to leave, the Noxian stepped closer to the Ionian individual. "I have a contract that has lead me to you." It wasn't an actual physical contract, but. There is business that needs to be done. Dead eyes watched, staring on. It is depressing to see such a talented individual fall apart by a substance. Bringing up an arm, there was a blade at the end. Smashing it into the tree behind him, he smirked causally. "Why turn to something that'll kill you slowly."

Yasuo was getting bad vibes. Not that he already was, but they grew even stronger as Talon approached. The Ronin didn't flinch when the blade stabbed into the tree, simply gazing over to the assassin's arm once they did so. Looking back at the Noxian, he scowled. "I have a feeling that contract requires you to kill me, doesn't it?" He could be wrong, but that was what it usually was when it came to strangers of all types, speaking of _"contracts."_

"The only thing I'm turning into right now, is fed up with you. Honestly, I couldn't give less shits than I already do now about your stupid contract. I don't care what you think of my tastes, and I couldn't care less about you."

Heh, he does have the right to be an asshole. It wasn't like Talon isn't going to move away, though. He could swear off to the assassin, and he'd think nothing of it. Shaking his head, after receiving such a ridiculous article of paper, he tore it up. No need to murder someone who's already down on their luck. Talon stared on quietly. "Are you done." He asked impatiently. A free hand went to grab the gentleman's clothing, shifting it away from his lips.

Perhaps, a better look is needed. ".. I see."

The Samurai expected some sort of assault against him when the assassin moved their hand, but when he looked down, all he saw was his collar had been lowered. With a stern gaze, Yasuo raised his head slightly, staring down at Talon. What was this Noxian doing…?

"What?"

No words were spoken. He continued to stare on. That face of his could rival on the Card Master's. A strong poker face. Letting go, there wasn't really a need to be aggressive anymore. At least, towards this asshole, whoever he claims himself to be. "Damaged." Talon quietly speaks. Still, Yasuo should reconsider, and allow the other to slay him quietly. As much as he refused to kill Yas, there was also regret._ Fuck._

Talon then shoved the other towards the ground. Removing his blade from the tree, some kind of crimson must be shed.

Damaged.

Then he was shoved toward the ground, but of course Yasuo quickly caught his balance, sliding his feet back to become sturdy again. Glancing over to the assassin, he saw the man take back the blade they had stuck in the tree. The Ronin assumed they would fight, but why would this Noxian even challenge him?

No matter, the Samurai would give Talon what they wanted, and _win_. Drawing his blade, the wind slowly began to pick up around them. If the assassin was to strike, the battle would begin, and Yasuo would so** no mercy.**

A fight against a man who clearly uses the elements would be fruitless. Talon knows he would easily lose. It wouldn't take much. One false move, and Talon would be on the ground. Instead , he stood there. Allowing the wind shift around the Ionian man of no value. The atmosphere shifted the assassin's clothing. It was nice, really. But, it'd had to end. This wasn't a time to fuck around.

"Cute. I'm not looking for a battle."

Yasuo's brow furrowed, his blade lowering slightly. If it wasn't a fight the assassin was looking for, what exactly was it, then? It made the Ronin all the more confused, the wind around them blowing softer than it was before. "What is it you want then, Noxian?"

Is he really going to go through with his plan? No, he shouldn't. It wouldn't work well right away. Give it time, perhaps. Enough of it. Talon simply shrugged, laughing under his breath. It's interesting to see an intoxicated man be ready for battle. Then again, he can take advantage of him. That's probably the best idea. "I see you drink. Did you want to get some more? On me."

His eyes narrowed, slowly returning his blade back into it's sheath. Though the Ronin's readiness did not falter, he would be prepared for anything if needed. The assassin's offer was rather… surprising to hear. It was questionable, and Yasuo knew he couldn't trust the Noxian. Not that he would, anyhow.

Nudging his chin to the man, his glare did not leave them. "Why this all of a sudden? Plus, I have plenty on me."

Talon wasn't going to accept no. He was going to egg on the Ionian. A smirk appeared, that hood still hiding the man's gentle features. "I've never had a sip of alcohol before. Perhaps you can show me, should you still be hell-bent." That's a lie, Talon has had alcohol before, but it was a bad, bad experiment. Surprisingly, he's a lightweight. Shrugging, he shifted his body, body language playing off as if Yasuo would actually pass on free drinks.

"Take it or leave it."

"Seriously? Wow." The Ronin scoffed, not sure whether or not he actually wanted to believe the man. A smirk tugged at his lips as he shook his head, his hand returning to unfasten the flask from his side. Looking up, Yasuo tossed the flask over to the assassin. "You take it. It seems I'm offering you more than you're offering me here."

He didn't want to take the flask. It's a stupid article, meant to hold liquids of different tastes and textures. It wasn't meant for the bleak alcohol that Yasuo chooses to engulf his stomach with. Talon opened the article, bringing it close to his nose. One whiff gave off a highly disgusting smell, and taste. Nearly wanting to gag, the assassin placed the cap back on it, throwing it back to the other. "I will not start with pity alcohol. I want something better."

"Aw come on, don't knock it if you don't try it." The Samurai shrugged, leaning down to pick the flask back up. Standing straight once again, Yasuo's expression grew to a shit eating grin as he looked at the assassin. "Sorry you can't tell what the good stuff is. Sake has a refined taste." He chuckled, amused.

"But I suppose, if you pay, we can get some of your preferred western shit since you're so intent on drinking with me."

Western? What the hell? What the hell is he going on about? There's nothing western-esque about Talon. He rolled his eyes, under that purple hood. Whatever this awful individual has in mind, the Noxian is willing to take it. Prices come and go, he's collected some change over his life time. Suppose he'll use that. "Please me." He demanded, taking a step forward. This is probably one of the lowest moments in his life time.

"I.. Have my reasoning."

Please Talon. Ha. That certainly was humorous.

With a light scoff, the Ronin strolled beside the assassin, preferring to walk next to or behind the other man. "Well, whatever reasoning that is, hope you tell me soon." A small huff left Yasuo's nose.

"After you, Noxian. The nearest village is a few miles away up North."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few shots, Talon may just explain his original reason to approach the other.

Time has passed, and these two could barely leave a bar. Maybe Yasuo could, but Talon had much more trouble. Fuck, where's up? Or down? He had to hold onto the other. Hood down and hair disheveled. All he had were a few beers. Maybe Katarina wasn't lying when she commented on him being a light weight. Holding onto Yasuo's arm, he didn't want to let go.

"W-walk slowly!"

"Ugh, jeez, you're such a pansy. Can't you hold your liquor?" Yasuo slurred, but still was able to walk decently, Talon clinging to his arm. The Ronin just had a couple of drinks— well, not a couple, more like six or so. Sure, a little disoriented, but he could still do what he would need to do if it arose.

The Samurai squinted, looking around the small village. Nearby, he spotted an inn and immediately took off toward it, the Noxian crooked under his arm as he sprinted. He stopped short of the entrance, skidding to a stop and resting Talon back on his feet. With an amused hum, Yasuo entered the Inn, the assassin of course following suite.

He walked up to the innkeeper, and requested a room for the night along with even more alcohol. Turning to the Noxian, he dug through the man's coin before giving the innkeeper the appropriate amount. After they paid, Yasuo grabbed Talon and jetted straight for their room.

Unable to keep up with the current events, Talon stayed quiet. He had no idea where they were, or what they could of done. None of this was being recorded in that empty skull of his. Being an assassin meant throwing away any thoughts one might of had about life. Now that his current mind is twisted, and perhaps sick, it didn't help here.

Inside alone, in a room with a man he had previously wanted to slain, there was hiccups coming out of him. Dammit, how's he gonna go home after this? Or what the hell he's going to tell the others? They're not going to listen to him. They were never the listening type to begin with.

Lazily, Talon pushed Yasuo. More and more until he had fallen onto the bed. Then, got on top of the other, a hand placed on his stomach. Words came out, but they weren't audible, nor translatable.

A relaxed hum left the wanderer's throat, though it was awkwardly gritty with how full of alcohol his stomach was. He stumbled through the room, Talon seeming to follow him. He was trying to make his way over to the living area of the small room that they had purchased, but apparently the assassin had something else in his drunken mind.

Though Yasuo did not protest in his drunken drawl, being lazily shoved into the next room. He jumped over his feet as he was pushed sideways, before crashing onto the bed with a soft "_oof._" The Noxian quickly followed, sitting on top of the Ronin. It took him a while to process that the man was on him, and he let out a disgruntled noise. What did Talon say? Ugh, he barely caught that.

"Whud're ya doin'…?"

Words escaped the Noxian assassin. They were lost, jumbled up in the mess created in his mind. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to say, or how to express it. A hand was still placed on the other's stomach, it stayed there. It stayed for a few moments. Then began to roam around. Feeling the bare, naked skin. Dammit, this shouldn't be happening. Cursing at himself, those dead eyes peered to a set that's lost in confusion.

".. I don't know." Talon explains himself.

Still on top of the other, in moments. That hand went down to the man's waist, tugging at the band that kept his only real article of clothing on. His hands were numb, his face felt the same way. Those eyes still focus on Yasuo. Shifting himself, he removed his hand, and placed them both beside the Ionian's head. It's warm, here. Sweat felt like it was forming, but Talon couldn't tell. He was just as lost. But he didn't want to escape this position. Getting close, those thin lips, met with a familiar pair.

"You… dunno?" Yasuo mumbled, squinting up at Talon, still totally in a daze. His eyes darted to the assassin's hands as they were lowered to the hem of his belt, the Ronin's breath threatening to hitch. But he exhaled softly when the Noxian's hands returned upwards, moving to cup his face.

The got closer.

_And closer._

That's when the Samurai's breath finally hitched, his eyes widening in his drunken stupor, absolutely flabbergasted and taken away. Why was Talon doing this? Well, besides the fact that they were drunk… Was this man having any coherent thoughts at all?

A grunt left his throat, Yasuo's hands coming up to grab onto Talon's wrists. With a small tug, followed up by a push, he separated their lips. His mind continued to swirl, narrowing his eyes at the assassin. "What are you.. What.."

Shaking his head, there wasn't any clear thoughts in that mind. Lost, and in confusion. He tried to fight it. He had the warrior right where he wanted him. Locked here, right underneath the assassin. Talon could of easily pulled out a blade, but it proved to be fruitless. Instead, he still observed the action. Those long locks falling. With the other now sitting up, only time can tell what the hell they were going to plan.

This isn't a position he liked. Talon shifted, moving away from the other. No, he's never had an experience like this before, much less, with anyone. Being a single man, having his thoughts concentrate on money and murder slips instead of his own desires, this could've been that. They could of desired the longing for someone. Gosh, how could the Noxian be so damn stupid?

Wait, what's he doing? Those hands shifted down again, going back to where they originally were. Talon had fixed himself, now sitting on the other's pelvis area. Perhaps he's suggesting something? Who knows. Everything feels so numb, and this bed isn't comfy at all.

"Aren't ya gonna say somethin'…?" He drawled, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision. Yasuo was halfway apart of reality, and it was making his head spin in more than one way. Shaking his head, a shiver ran down his spine when Talon's hands returned to grazing over his sides. Immediately, the Ronin's hands flailed about, uncertain where to place them.

That's when he felt the assassin shift on top of him, quickly sucking in a breath as the other man was pressed into his groin. The pressure was strange, and definitely questionable when he caught a glimpse of that drunken face. Was Talon really suggesting…?

No, no no no, of course not. Their way off their rocker, and neither of them could even see straight. But the way the Noxian was touching him, how gentle such dangerous hands were being, their posture…

Yasuo swallowed the lump in his throat, his tongue dry. Hesitantly, his hands went forward to grasp at Talon's arms mindlessly, just to put them somewhere. He pulled the assassin closer to him, making their chests touch, though constricted by fabric. Talon was so warm against his bare stomach, the Samurai's arms coiling around the small of the man's back with a soft sigh.

This would be a perfect situation to flip it over. They were close to each other, evident that Yasuo may be slightly taller than Talon. That's fine, he doesn't have a problem with that. It isn't like he'll remember any of this in the morning besides a splitting headache. And that he'll have to answer requests and questions about why he reeks of the disgusting liquids.

This has gone too far. Time to switch.

Putting his arms under Yasuo, the Noxian had a good grip around the other. Then, flipped him. With the assassin on the bed instead, and the Ionian reject on top. Calloused hands touched the other. Bare hands caressed the sides of his tone body. He's never felt like this before. These feelings probably came with the intoxication. He has heard the stories. But never imagined to be in such a risky situation.

Arms had stopped moving, seizing the movement of his hands. They stopped on the man's lower back, holding him there. Guess he hasn't been saying much but small groans. Talon's full of them, it's evident. He should say something or two. Looking away for a moment, those disheveled locked followed. _"I want you."_ He replied, clearing his throat.

Was that audible? No, let's repeat. Tal turned, facing his opponent. Eyes covered in a lusty mist. "I-I said, _I want you_."

Suddenly, he was pulled from his moment of peace, twisting around to be looming over the assassin with a small grunt. Focusing his eyes, the wanderer looked down upon the Noxian in awe. They had swapped places so quickly, it took a moment for Yasuo to process the fact.

Once he finally made sense of the situation, his eyes relaxed, simply gazing down at Talon. But his eyes would clench shut for a moment when warm hands would run over his skin. He wasn't very familiar with the feeling of his body being touched this way, so it was rather …strange to him. He didn't know how to react to it.

The Ronin's gaze would return to Talon when their movements stopped, however. His brow furrowing when the man tried to speak. He hadn't quite heard it, and was about to request them to repeat their statement, but they had done it for him before his request.

_Had he heard right? Did Talon really say that?_

_No, it's only the alcohol, really. That's all it is._


End file.
